


The Thing Is...

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Dean had never had anybody to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing Is...

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (stream of consciousness)

The thing is, Dean had never had anybody to take care of him. Not since his mom died, anyway, when taking care of demons had become Dad’s job and taking care of Sammy had become Dean’s, and there wasn’t anybody left to take care of Dean.

But that was fine. Dean didn’t need anyone looking out for him. Once he was tall enough to drive the Impala, old enough to pass for an adult with his fake ID, good enough to go on hunts by himself, Dad had started leaving for longer and longer amounts of time.

Dean’s a simple guy, anyway. All he really needs is to know that Sammy is okay, have someplace to get decent food and someplace to stay. A cold beer and a hot shower are a great bonus, especially after a difficult hunt, but Dean can do without those.

The thing is, though, that Cas is an angel. He’s a celestial wavelength in the shape of a tax accountant and for some reason, he’s decided he wants to hang around with them. Dean’s never really had a friend before, and it’s not like he could really make an Angel of the Lord do anything, anyway.

But it’s nice, having Cas there. Angels don’t sleep, so it makes sense to let him keep watch while they catch a few hours of sleep. If it happens to be the best sleep Dean’s had in years, since before hell, since before his mother died… he’s not going to mention it. Or the fact that he finds it comforting to wake up to Cas’s staring, rather than creepy.

It doesn’t feel like giving up control to ask Cas for help. He’s millennia old, so of course he knows more than Dean or Sam. He can zap himself anywhere in the world— or Heaven— so it’s not even really an inconvenience for him to make a food run or get them supplies. He doesn’t understand human concepts like ‘personal space’, and maybe Dean doesn’t bother telling him to move anymore, maybe he closes his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling.

The thing is, he doesn’t have to pretend, for Cas. Dean has always been his father’s obedient soldier, Sammy’s fearless big brother, but with Cas he can just be _human_. He can say his doubts out loud and know that Cas’s reassurances are never lies. He can admit when he’s hurt, when he’s hurting, because Cas can heal him with a simple touch.

Dean is used to keeping people at arms’ length, but Cas has already seen into his soul, and never thought less of him for it. 

So maybe… maybe he really could have forever, this time. With an angel. Who’d have thought?

THE END


End file.
